Legend of Ranma
by damento
Summary: Legend of Zelda xover. What would happens if ranma fell into the spring of the drowned Zelda and destiny is changed?


Legend of Ranma

By Damento

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ or Ranma so don't sue me.

Chapter 1

Hyrule,

In the midst of the darkness, there were two figures fighting what appeared to be a large beast. "Danm, I can't finish off Ganon without my sword!" said what was now recognized as Link.

"My magic isn't doing anything either!" screamed Zelda. Zelda was then hit in the temple nearly killing her.

"Zelda!" yelled Link. With rage and fury, Link ran to get his sword. Jumping the flames, Link grabbed the Master sword and tossed it like a throwing knife. As the sword put Ganon on his knees, Link made his way to Zelda. "Zelda, are you ok?" asked Link while weeping.

"I…don't….how much longer I have to live, but…. We need to seal him first. Sages… now!" Zelda said before passing out. In a blink of an eye, Ganon disappeared into thin air.

Link, however, was too much in grief to notice. "No…she's dead. Oh what to do now?" Link said. A bright light shined and knocked out Link.

888888888888888888888888

Sages' Temple,

"Link….Link wake up…" called Sara.

"Uhhhh…..where am I?" moaned Link.

"Your at the Sages' Temple, you no longer have a physical body." replied Sara.

"What? Where is Zelda?" asked Link.

"Her spirit is resting, but that's all you need to know" Sara answered, "What you do need to know is that we will be sending your's and Zelda's spirits to a different universe and placing them in different hosts." Sara turned away to find something . "Here, this is the Triforce of Power; guard it with your life."

"Ok… may ask why I'm going somewhere else?" Link asked. Before Sara could answer, the Sage of Light took over the conversation.

"Well, the seal that was put on Ganon isn't going to last forever. He will break free and hunt you down if you remain here. Also, we need to keep the Triforce connected and safe from evil as much as possible." he explained.

"Ah. That makes some sense…. So where I'll be sent?" asked Link.

"On a planet called Earth, you meet your avatar at a place that has cursed pools. Same goes with Zelda." said the Sage. "

"Ok, well, I think its for us to go" Link said with a smile. With that, The sages sent Zelda and Link to Earth and place their spirits in the pools.

888888888888888888888888888888

16 years later, Juenskyo

"Pops… I really don't think this place is safe." said a pigtailed boy.

"Ranma, what are you crying about? This is suppose to be one best training grounds!" yelled Genma.

"Yea whatever…" Ranma said while rolling his eyes. In a matter of minutes, they reach their destination. As father and son were getting ready to spar, a man approach their location.

"Uh, sirs? You know these springs are cursed, right?" the man asked. Ignoring the man, Genma and Ranma started the spar. The man was awed and yet frightened as he witnessed kicks and punches that made these men fly 20 feet, but they still manage to land on the poles. The fight was going great until Ranma kicked his father into a pool. Seconds later, a giant panda jumped out of pool and landed near Ranma.

"What the?" said the confused Ranma.

"That's not good, poor man fell into Spring of the Drowned Panda. A tragic story of a panda that drowned there a 1500 years ago." replied the man. Just before Ranma could replied, the panda knock him into another pool.

"That's not good, that's the Spring of the….. Wait, I don't know what drowned there." the man said. Suddenly, the pool began to bubble, then a woman popped out of the same spring the boy fell. Not any girl, but a beautiful girl that was 6'1", long blonde hair, a lovely dress and a crown, complete with a pretty face.

"It's good to have a physical body again." said Zelda "Sorry, My name is Zelda, princess of Hyrule and this boy's new destiny."

"Destiny?" asked the man.

"Yes, this boy will come know and eventually will be the ruler of Hyrule." Zelda paused, "Of course, this boy needs to be trained and I need to understand him and a line of trust needs to be built." Her eyes changed back into a deeper blue and dazed.

"Where am I?" Ranma asked in high-pitched voice. Startled by voice, Ranma look down to notice the dress on her. "AGHHHHHHHH!"

88888888888888888888888

"Uh…. Where am I? Why in the world do I look like a girl in a dress?!" yelled Ranma.

"You're in my hut and you turned into a princess after you fell into that spring." said the man. The man didn't notice Ranma's reaction but did understand that 'he' needed an explanation. "Well, those springs over there are cursed and anyone who falls into the springs never comes out."

"Am I stuck like this?" Ranma asked in concern.

"No, with hot water will turn you back into a boy, but cold water will turn you back into a guy. Here." replied the man handing a kettle. Ranma poured the hot water over 'her' head and turned back into a boy in his Gi.

"Man, thank goodness this ain't permanent, where is that dumb father of mine?" Ranma asked.

"You mean this panda is your father?" inquired the man.

"Danm Straight!" replied Ranma "And he is lucky I'm too tired to kick his!" yelled Ranma. Before Ranma could continue with his outbreak, A wooden sign hit across his face. "What was that for?"

(For being disrespectful, boy.) a sign said, (You were to suppose give your life for the Art!)

"Yeah, my life, not my manhood! Once I get to full energy I'll going to…" Ranma spilled out before passing out.

"Looks like he wore himself out." the man sighed "Well, you guys can stay for the night; too late to leave now."

Sighing, Genma decides to go bed also.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Ranma's sub-conscious

"Ranma! Ranma, Wake up!" said a female voice.

"Where am I?" Ranma asked.

"You are in your mind, but first, let me introduce myself" the female voice answered "My name is Zelda, ruler of Hyrule. Your female body is what I looked like in the past."

"And what do you want with me?" asked Ranma.

"Well, there is a lot, but first we to know each other better. Come, follow me." Zelda replied. With that, the two walked in the whiteness of Ranma's mind.

888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. FYI, any flames on OOC or small grammar issues will be chewed out. Suggestions or ideas to improve or twist the story will be greatly took in.


End file.
